


All on the Line

by gemini27



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini27/pseuds/gemini27
Summary: "Scott? Are you still there? "A soft chuckle escapes Scott's mouth. "Where else could I possibly be right now?"Tessa giggles. This whole thing should be absolutely mortifying, and with anyone else it would be. But it's not, he's right. It's her and it's Scott. She can no longer find that she feels any embarrassment.--------OR--------A shameless one-shot of S/T finding love "on the line".Fell deep into this rabbit hole, and here we are.First ever fic - RPF or FF. Be kind!





	All on the Line

Tessa was floating. Carefree and giddy she sashayed into the the lobby of her hotel. After a long sponsor day, she ended the night with dinner and drinks at her favourite sushi bar, Yasu. She couldn't come to Toronto without seeing her good friend and fashion designer, Jessica Mulroney. After indulging in one too many glasses of Koshu, Tess bid her friend good night and retreated to her hotel room feeling utterly blissful. 

This was her last scheduled stop before heading home to London for a short breather before rehearsals started up for the TYCT. She had flown in straight from Paris, and couldn't wait to get home, unpack and spend some much needed quality time with friends and family before taking off yet again for a cross country circuit. Although she loves the energy and summer camp feeling that accompanies these tours, she never feels quite settled during long travel stints. One thing was for sure though, she could not wait to have a solid couple months of quality time with Scott.

Suddenly, Tess feels ravenous. Wrestling unsuccessfully through her bag looking for snacks, she unceremoniously dumps it out finding not much more than a couple of stale granola bars and an apple. She contemplates calling for room service but soon thinks the better of it. 

She settles on a quick shower to try and bring herself around. Her movements slow and uncoordinated, it proves to be more daunting than she has the energy for. Slipping into sleep shorts and a light tank top she slithers into the soft satin sheets, relishing the cool caress against her warm skin. Knowing sleep is too far out of grasp, she grabs her phone and starts mindlessly scrolling social media, immediately smiling at the first of many new tags from the "TS shippers.” One in particular catches her eye. It's a black and white Danielle Earl shot captured just before Scott cut his now signature shag look. 

Scott. God, she misses him. It's only been a couple weeks but for them it feels like an eternity. Ever since July they have been delicately navigating a new, more intimate side of their "partnership". Trying desperately to keep attention off of their personal relationship, always fearing outside pressures could paralyze their romantic connection. Adding to the unease is the fear that their brand will suffer along with them in the event a romantic relationship doesn't work out for them publicly. 

Of course she would see him soon, the man who could calm every one of fears and anxieties, and who can draw out of her intense feelings she doesn't even know she has. And he sure has been drawing many feelings out of her a lot lately. At least before she left for Paris. The thought makes her whole body tingle involuntarily.

Suddenly, a devilish thought crosses her mind. She couldn’t possibly... could she? She banishes it to the background and continues to scroll her Twitter mentions. After some time, she finds her thumb hovering over Scott's name in her contacts. The alcohol making her bold, she pops her earbuds with built in microphone into her phone and quickly clicks his name before she has a chance to talk herself out of it.

After a few rings she hears his familiar sexy, albeit groggy voice answer. 

“Tess? What - what's wrong... are you okay?” 

"Scotty!! It’s me. Were you sleeping already?! Oops. What time is it?” 

Instantly he can hear the buzz of alcohol in her voice. The way she was has to focus a little harder on saying each word, her breaths erratic, the usual calm and collect Tessa filter missing. He couldn't help a wide grin from spreading across his face.

"What kind of trouble did you get into tonight?"

"Oh you know me, I can't get enough of the party scene." Tessa snorts, which only makes her start giggling. 

Smiling, Scott gently scolds her. "T, you need to go to bed. Aren't you coming home tomorrow? You know you should leave early to avoid the 401 at rush hour. You are going to regret this in the morning." He already knows this argument is fruitless. Hungover or not, Tessa Virtue is not a morning person. He doubted she could even make check out on time without him there to help rouse her into the realm of the living before noon. 

"I'm in bed already. I just, I needed to talk to you. I miss you.. I..."

"I miss you too Tutu, but we've made it this long. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't sleep." Tess pouts. "Could you... talk to me for a while?”

This wasn't new. A major part of their professional partnership has always hinged on open and available communication. Which isn Tessa's case, meant any time day or night. Usually night, when she was the most restless. Scott has spent countless nights over the years calming her unease both in person or on the phone at all hours.

"Okay T, tell me about your night."

They chat about dinner, other places in T.O that they love, the various events of the last few weeks, the upcoming tour, their sponsors and anything else Tessa can think of until she finally feels the soothing effects of lying down. Slowly Tessa begins to relax. But listening to his silky, warm voice with her eyes closed makes the other feeling that has been gnawing at her all night even more pronounced. 

Tessa lays back into the pillows, lazily running her fingertips across the bare flesh of her stomach. She side eyes the front zipper of her suitcase on the floor, silently turning over in her mind if she can really do this, and just how far she dares to take it if she can. She silently dips her hand low into her shorts, shyly running her fingertips across her smooth mound. 

"There is something I need to tell you Scott." Tessa says tentatively, imagining Scott stiffening at the thought of her hiding something serious. 

"What's going on Tess?" She immediately hears the flash of concern in his voice.

"I'm touching myself right now." 

Well, there it was. She just said that, and there is no taking it back. For one split second she panics, wondering what the hell she's thinking. She's never ever been one to be sexy like this. Not to mention Scott has probably done this countless times with women who know what they are doing. Before she lets that thought completely sabotage the whole thing, she hears Scott's sharp chortle of surprise. 

"Jesus. Tess."

"I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about you all day, all week really and..."

"Don't apologize. I'm just - God, T. This is so hot." 

"I've never done this before. I'm sorry if...I don't know..."

Scott has to cut her off here. He can hear sensible Tessa trying to seep in and freeze up the warm pleasant haze the alcohol has given her. He knows how tightly wound she is 95% of the time, and how much she needs this kind of spontaneity and release. He can't let her break the temporary surge in confidence she has found. The thought of the courage, liquid or not, it would have taken for her to say those words out loud, to him, makes him simultaneously proud as hell and incredibly hard. 

"Tess. Don't overthink. Just feel it okay?"

This is exactly the encouragement she needs. She ventures lower, and makes slow, methodical strokes up and down her swollen lips, while lightly turning circles around the hood of her clit. She can feel herself getting wetter with every touch. She closes her eyes, her fingers gliding across slick folds. She presses her lower palm against her mound, making circular motions. 

Suddenly shy, she wonders what she should be saying, or not saying, anxiety building and threatening to cloud the pleasure she's seeking.

"Uhh..…" she nervously chuckles into the dark room. 

"Don't be nervous T, it's just you and me.” His voice is warm and soothing in her ears.

Her breaths deepening, she stops trying to fill the silences on the line and just lets herself feel how erotic the moment is. The alcohol warm in her belly, dulling her inhibitions, the thought of Scott listening to her and coaching her on without being able to touch her. It was tortuous but so fucking hot. It was almost too much. 

"Tell me how it feels T. Please...."

Scott knew how she felt about "dirty talk". But it didn't feel the same as any awkward past encounter. It began coming naturally, her shyness dissipating every passing minute. She lets out a soft gasp, breaking the reverie in her mind.

"Mmm it's nice, it's so good...I just, I wish you were here... I want you, so badly."

Scott lets out a strangled noise, swallowing hard, his heart thumping loudly. He has never wanted her more than in this moment. 

"Fuck, Tess. You're killing me here..."

Tessa slides over and reaches down to open her suitcase. She feels around for a second, filing the line with a muffled, static sound. 

"T?"

"I'm just getting some... help..."

Momentarily confused and slightly panicked, Scott sits up, tensing until he hears a soft but unmistakable humming sound. Exhaling sharply he relaxes back against the pillow before a realization hits him. He is not dreaming. This is actually happening. His cock, hard before, now begins to throb. His heartbeat drumming in his ears, he mindlessly strokes himself while listening to Tess undress and rearrange herself. The sounds of shuffling fabric fill his ear until... 

"Scott? Are you still there? "

A soft chuckle escapes Scott's mouth. "Where else could I possibly be right now?" 

Tessa giggles. This whole thing should be absolutely mortifying, and with anyone else it would be. But it's not, he's right. It's her and it's Scott. She can no longer find that she feels any embarrassment. 

She regains a comfortable position and begins running the cool length of her magic wand up and down her now hot, slick lips. The sharp change in sensation and the dull vibration teasing her clit make her shudder involuntarily. She sucks in a breath and mindlessly runs her other hand across her body, gently gliding her fingertips through the soft valley between her breasts, stopping to turn slow circles over her nipples.

"Hmmm, this feels so good..." She manages to get out before being sucked back into a wordless trance. She works herself slowly, savouring each gliding stroke. Soft moans readily escape her lips.

"God Tess." Scott almost hisses. "I wish I could touch you. And taste you. You taste so good, you know that?"

"I'm so wet Scott. I need to -" 

"Slide it inside for me."

Tess does as she's told. It's been a while, and she feels herself stretching to accommodate. She can't help but think of how much she loves when Scott is inside of her. Filling her so completely, surrounding her. Nothing in the world comparing to the feeling of being utterly and totally whole. She lets out a soft whine, and it's the sexiest sound Scott has ever heard. 

"That's it, T. In and out. Nice and slow."

Hearing Scott talk to her like this threatens to put her over the edge. She continues gliding in and out, hearing her slick wetness as she pulls the length almost completely out and then burying it deep inside once again. She pauses a little each time, teasing her clit with the dull vibrations coming through the base. Scott breaks out her out of her trance by gently coaching her on, her lifeline to reality as she starts floating toward ecstasy.

"So tight, aren't you baby..." He swallows hard. "In and out. Let me hear you T. Please..."

"Oh God, Scott." She manages to choke out. "I'm so close..."

Tessa's pace picks up as she clutches onto her rising chest. Pressing a nipple in between her fingers her head presses back and she feels herself falling over the edge. Her breaths become ragged, her quiet moans more desperate. She can feel a familiar sensation pooling deep in her pelvis. 

“Are you going to cum for me Tess?"

She lets out a short, strangled cry as she feels her walls tighten around the hard shaft inside her.

"Ohhhh...fuck. Scotttt..." She grits her teeth and cries out as the waves crash over her. Her body arches and she feels her pussy clamp down hard. The pulsing contractions echoing her rapid heartbeat. Her mind now gloriously numbed with euphoria. 

She stays this way for some time, soaking in the after glow of sweet release. Her mind and body now sated, she opens her eyes and attempts to ground herself to the present.

Scott stays quiet, basking in all of the sounds of Tess. Eventually he hears her breaths evening out as she slowly regains her composure. 

"You okay T?" Tess can hear the faintest of cocky smiles in is voice. 

“Mmmhmm. Yeah, I’m good over here.” Tess sounds shaky but gloriously spent.

They both lay quietly a little longer, he helps her down to earth by unconsciously syncing their breath together through the line. Eventually, Tess startles as she remembers a very important detail. 

"Oh shit Scott! Do you want me to um... I mean, I'm not very good at this but..."

"No no T, it's ok...." Scott chuckles. "Get some sleep. You are going to need it to drive home tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Tessa sleepily replies.

“But don't forget to take a multivitamin with some water before you fall asleep, it will help kill a hangover."

Tessa giggled. Only Scott could worry about her potential hangover after what had just happened. Or more importantly, what technically didn't happen for him. 

“Goodnight Scott. Oh and uh....thank you?” 

Scott laughs out loud. “Anytime darling. And I mean, ANYTIME."

They both laugh heartily. "I love you Scotty. See you soon."

"I love you too Tutu. Sweet dreams."

After hitting end call Tessa revels in orgasmic bliss, giving herself a mental high five. She has never thought of herself as a particularly adventurous sexual partner, but ever since she and Scott finally crossed over the line, she finds herself wanting to venture farther and farther across. Just before sleep comes to claim her, ever diligent Tess reluctantly gets out of bed and pads over to the bathroom to do as Scott prescribed. 

Scott lay in bed some kilometres away, his mind turning over the enormity of what just happened. Ironically, sleep was now the farthest thing from his mind. Not only because of the major hard on he was now sporting, but because of the magnitude of what he just participated in. Tessa, his sweet Tess just had phone sex with him. Initiated it, more shockingly. The longer he thought about it, the more incredulous it became to him. He couldn't help but laugh out loud. After all these years she could still surprise him. If he wasn't before, he was now completely and utterly ruined by Tessa Virtue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
